


It's Going to be Okay

by Harmonious-Cricket (Just_A_Bun)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: After Game, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, LET ME INDUDLGE, MYLA DESERVES TO BE HAPPY D;, Marriage Proposal, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), That's right lil Ghost stayin alive., We need more happy Myla stuff--, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Zote and the White Lady are mentioned--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Harmonious-Cricket





	It's Going to be Okay

Taking in a deep breath, Myla could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her cheeks burning a bright red. In her hand was a small box... And inside of that box, a ring.

"O-oh... what will she say..?", the miner mumbled to herself, trying to shake away her nervousness. Myla took another deep breath to finalize her calming, as she held the box behind her and walked to Bretta, who was sitting down on the couch, at work with writing her newer story, 'The Crystal Princess'.

Lightly knocking on the wall, Bretta looked over at her girlfriend and smiled, "Y-yeah, Myla..?". Kicking the ground a bit, the mining beetle mumbled, "I wanted to ask you something... But... I think actions speak louder than words..."  
"What is it...?"

Walking over, Myla revealed the small box, Bretta gasping and covering her mouth, tears forming her eyes. 

The ring was beautiful, and all the beetle could do was nod as she sobbed and hugged her new fiancé. "Y-Yes, Yes I w-will!", she managed to choke out. Myla's own tears couldn't be any happier, the two holding on to each other, the smaller pulling the larger into a much needed kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghost was jumping up and down as they, Hornet, and Bretta were looking around in the City of Tears, searching for a clean, white dress. "How about that one, Bretta?", the hybrid pointed to a dress in the window of a shop.

"I-I don't think I'd fit in that..."  
"...I can resize it, Bretta."  
"B-But isn't stealing wrong?"  
"And who is going to know?"

...Hornet did have a point. Looking left and then right, the beetle sighed, "O-Okay... but that one can be for M-Myla. And since this store h-has a dress in it's w-window, I-I'm sure w-we'll be able to find something for me."

Ghost skipped ahead, rearing their nail back and smashing the door instead of just opening it using the handle. Rolling her eyes, the hybrid walked in, the beetle following her and the smallest coming in after.

Being careful, Hornet removed the dress from the mannequin, looking it over for any holes before pulling it over her shoulder. Ghost had ran deeper into the store, Bretta looking around, and yelping when the smaller being appeared in front of her, but calmed as they pulled her along, gesturing to a dress hung up on the wall. 

"H-Hornet! I-I think I know which one I want!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beetle paced around the room, her eyes brimming with tears as every possible thing that could go wrong slips into her mind. It was Bretta's wedding day, and never has she been more nervous in her entire life. However, it was at least a few hours before the actual wedding started, and her soon-to-be wife wasn't in the house, to keep the surprise and make the marriage even more beautiful.

Tears began to fall as she crumples onto the floor of her home, not yet taking her dress out because of the worries and fear. She whimpers and cries as it begins over take her thoughts and emotions. She couldn't take all of this at once...  
The door opens behind her, Bretta freezing with a sniffle.

"B...Bretta, is everything alright...?", asked the hybrid in red, Hornet. Bretta only replied with, "N-no... no, everything isn't fine!" "What happened? Did Zote come back to try and talk you out of it? _Do I need to kick someone's ass?_"  
The soon-to-be bride jumps up, "N-no! It isn't anything like that! I just don't want anything to go wrong for the wedding... W-what if I trip and fall and embarrass myself? W-what if she says no-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm going to stop you right there, because you know for a fact that she loves you and only you! She's been worrying about you too!", Hornet says, putting her hands on the smaller beetle's shoulders, "Everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

Bretta sniffled a little bit before nodding, "O-okay... I-I trust you... Wait. Why are you here?"  
"She asked me to check up on you and also I wanted to help you get dressed before the big moment."  
"O-oh!", The blush among the smaller bug's face grew a bit at the thought of her spouse, and Hornet just chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Myla twiddled with her fingers, a blush on her face and her antennae flattened on her head. She was waiting for the music. Her stomach twisted and turned and flipped as she thought more and more about her spouse, soon-to-be bride.  
Ghost, whom was standing next to Hollow and holding the rings on a pillow, had one of their little hands reach up and rub her arm comfortingly, which the waiting bride mumbled a , "Thank you"

The Snail Shaman chuckled a bit, the robes they were wearing contrasted very much to their completely black body.  
"It's absolutely fine to be nervous, but if it brings you any comfort, I am absolutely certain this will go accordingly."  
"I-If you say so, Sha...", Myla replied, her tense posture receding.

The music began to play.

And out came Bretta, wearing a dress that glowed almost like the White Lady.  
Myla's jaw dropped as the blush spread farther onto her face. And the two were facing each other. Neither of them dared to look at the crowd on either of their sides, just at each other.

"Bugs of all species, we gather here today to celebrate the union and love of these two, very special beetles..." The Snail Shaman began, both girls getting lost into each others eyes as they take in the beauty the other one has.  
  
Ghost, both hands supporting the pillow, stood beside the Snail Shaman when nodded over  
And then, the biggest question the two beetles ever have to make,  
"Myla, do you take Bretta as your wife?"  
"I-I do."  
"And Bretta, do you take Myla as yours?"  
"Y-yes, I-I absolutely do."

Myla placed Bretta's ring onto her, smiling as it fit snugly. Bretta giggled a bit, Myla's slipping on just as easily, if not easier. The shaman raised his staff, letting soul spill out in a moderate white cloud, and slowly slither right into the rings. "By the power invested in me, and the gods that protect us, I pronounce you, wife and bride. Now kiss, you lovebugs!"

And so, they did. 

A standing ovation was held, Hollow having to wipe a small tear forming in their unbandaged eye as the two separated the final moment to seal the deal.  
Laughing, Myla scoops up Bretta with ease, which surprised almost everyone, but most understood it was because of her days as a miner.

Of course, the newly wedded bride squeaked, not used to being held, but quickly relaxed and held onto Myla, who ran with the crowd of bugs cheering them on and wishing them a good life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bigger beetle thought it was a dream, but waking up with Myla next to her and seeing the rings on both of their hands, oh, Bretta nearly passed out again. She was married to the kindest, most loving and beautiful bug she knew... 

And she was happy.

Bretta knew for a fact that what she felt for Myla was true, genuine love, and the smaller beetle felt the same.

Rubbing the back of Myla's hand, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss between her closed eyes, causing the bug in question to stir a bit. Mumbling something that the other could not hear, closing her eyes again and shifted closer to Bretta, wrapping both of her arms around the larger beetle to cuddle with her, a soft blush forming on their cheeks.

The two were happy, intertwining their fingers as they soak up each other's warmth.


End file.
